The Cat's Meow
by KittehNinja24
Summary: Sami Harrison's life changes when she wakes up with cat ears and a tail. Then she gets called in with the Avengers to stop Loki, but Sami likes working alone. So what happens when she ends up working with five superheros and talking to one villain? She's about to learn what happens when you take the chance with the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

1. Well... That's unfortunate.

I heard a strangled cat's meow. Being the animal lover I was, I couldn't stand the pained wails of the feline. I headed towards the sound of the animal's cry, which lead me down a dark alley way. I saw a door to an apartment and quietly opened it.

A man was hitting the poor cat with a stick. I rushed in, not really thinking, and grabbed the cat. I ran out before the man could do anything.

"Hey!" He shouted, but I was already running away. The cat I had grabbed had dried blood all over it's fur.

"You poor thing," I murmured as I rushed to a gate in another alleyway. I opened it and quickly shut it, in case he was following me. Which, of course, he was.

"I'll murder you! And Chloe!" He screamed as he fumbled to open the gate. I figured 'Chloe' was the cat. I ignored him and ran as fast as I could. I rushed to the animal shelter that was a few meters away. I set down the cat, who layed there motionless, and grabbed a bobby pin from my hair. Turning my head, I checked behind me. I quickly set the bobby pin in the door lock and twisted and turned it to pick the lock. That's what bobby pins are good for. I heard the lock click and I pushed open the door. I picked up the kitty and rushed inside. I shut the door behind me.

I walked over to a sink and started to clean up the cat.

*MEANWHILE*

"Hurry up! We ain't got much time. If we want to do this, we have to do it now!" A woman whispered hurriedly.

"I'm coming! You try lifting this thing." A man responded urgently to the woman. He was carrying a large, radio-active gun. It had radiated waves that would combine two living creatures to create a new species. They planned to use it on a bull dog and a Shih tzu to create a bull-shit.

They set the gun on a tri pod and aimed it at the two dogs which they had already set together.

"On 3." The woman said. "1, 2, 3!" She shouted the last number.

I looked up as I heard someone shout "3!" I saw a beam of light that was slowly traveling towards a bull dog and a shih tzu. I didn't know what it was, but I grabbed Chloe and ran in front of it. It slammed into my body and Chloe's.

My first thought was, I should of left Chloe over there.

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" Someone screamed in my face. I blinked my eyes open slowly.

"Huh?" was my response.

"I asked what you're doing here?!" The person said.

"I- uh..." I broke off when I saw something sprouting from my back. "I'm just leaving." I looked around to grab Chloe, but she wasn't there. I turned and ran from the center. I kept running out into the alley and around. I didn't know where I was running, I just knew something was wrong.

I stopped in an alley and fell to the ground. It must have rained later last night because there were puddles all around me. I looked into one and screamed in fright. On top of my head were two large cat ears.

"AAAAHHH! I- I'm A CAT!" I screamed, luckily no one was around. I lifted my hands to my head quickly to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, I felt two pointy cat ears on my head. "Make it go away!"

I tried stuffing the ears back into my head, it didn't work. I turned around, to make sure ther wasn't anything on my back, this was hard to do. I noticed a fluffy, brown tail coming out my rear end. More screaming.

"Oh my." I said, putting a hand to my head. "This certainly is something." I considered going to a doctor's but, I was almost positive I would have been harassed in some way. I would have to get home secretly somehow. I breathed in deeply to calm myself, a loud pop filled the air, and the ears and tail disappeared.

"Thank god!" I sighed, I began to walk home from there. When I reached my house, I collapsed on my bed and fell into an nice, long nap. I woke up to a sound buzzing in my ears. It was like a little voice in my head, well, two little voices.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time before the cops get here." An urgent voice heeded.

"Well, sorry. It's hard to pick a lock, I'd like to see you try!" A sarcastic voice replied. A lock sounded.

"Come on, those jewels are just waiting for us." The first voice laughed. I heard footsteps and a clatter.

I shot straight up. Something bad was going on, I could just tell. I pulled on a black sweater and some jeans, then put on a hat and a pair of sunglasses. I shut the door behind me as I walked out of my house once more. I walked down a street, my instincts taking over and ended up in front of a jewelry shop. Crashing sounds emerged from the little store. I stepped in, slowly and carefully.

"Stop!" I shouted, I decided on the spot that that was a bad decision. Two fully grown men looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" One demanded.

"Get outta here!" The other one shouted. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. A popping sound filled the air. The ears and tail had come back. The guy freaked and pulled the trigger unexpectedly. Luckily, my instincts took over. I dodged the shot by randomly pulling up a cartwheel. I've never done a cartwheel before.

"What the hell?" The second guy said. He grabbed a handful of rings and stuffed them into a bag. I raised my hands above my head and flipped over. After doing a series of flips, which again I had never done before, I knocked the sack out of his hands. Rings, necklaces, and bracelets spilled out like a waterfall. I threw a punch and a kick, which landed on his crotch, he doubled over in pain. The first guy ran out screaming that I was the devil's cat. I don't know, but this stuff is pretty creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter two, I have the first few chapters written already. Please let me know what you think and leave a review! Enjoy! **

* * *

2. Radioactive

I sat curled up in a ball in the corner of my room. I was going mad.

Not only did I do some weird stunt moves only an hour ago, but now I was hearing voices.

_Hello? Can you hear me?_ They said.

"Gah!" I pulled at my hair. This was really frustrating.

_Oh so you can hear me, you're just ignoring me._

"Yes! So can you leave me alone?!" I screamed. That was my first mist ake.

_Got you to answer!_ Said the voice. It was clearly a female's voice but who's, well that I don't know.

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively.

_My name's Chloe, I thought you knew that. I mean I can read your thoughts and I can see that you remember my name._

"Chloe? But wasn't that the name of the cat..?" I paused, letting it all sink in.

"Wait! YOU'RE THE CAT!?" I screamed, jumping up from my comfortable position.

_Oh, so you are smart. I was really beginning to doubt you._

"Doubt me? What do you mean? Where are YOU?" I asked, confused greatly.

_Where do you think, smart one? I'm, like literally, inside you!_

"Say what now?"

_The gun thingy, that's what you called it right? It was radioactive, I think but we got combined and all this shizzle happened._

"Right, 'cause that makes perfect sense!" I screamed. Psh, as if this was real, I was just going crazy.

_You're not going crazy. I can read your thoughts, memories, and your like entire mind. I think you can do the same with me._

"Um... What? That's not fair." I said. A thought came to me. What if I tried reading 'Chloe's' mind? I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but it was worth a try.

It was a strange sensation, looking through her head. Sort of like I was reading a book. But, different.

I saw her memories, and begun to frown. She was beaten and abused heavily by that man.

"How rude." I said aloud.

_Now you know how I feel._ She was quieter now, and I pulled out of her mind.

"Um, so is that why I had cat ears and a tail earlier?" I asked.

_Probably, but I have feeling that's not all that you got from me. You should try different things, or maybe it only happens when you're being a scared cat!_

"Well, sorry but they were freaky. What I did was kind of freaky too."

_You just called yourself a freak._

"Yeah thanks." I stopped. "I'm hungry."

_Ooh, yes, food! Eat some fresh salmon. Yum. Salmon's the best._

"Ew! I hate fish!"

_What!? How can you hate fish? It's like the best!_

I frowned. "No, it's nasty and, blegh, just blegh."

_Fine, whatever. It's your body I guess._

"Exactly." I walked into my kitchen. I was really craving a sandwich, so that's exactly what I made.

I savored every bit of it.

"Yum." I murmured.

My sandwich was gone within two minutes. I looked down at my empty plate. I guess I really was hungry.

_I'll say._ Chloe interrupted my thoughts.

"You're just always gonna be there aren't you?"

_Yup. Let's go do something this is boring.. Let's go fight some people again! That was fun._

"What? That wasn't even supposed to happen, it just... did." I said.

_So? It still happened didn't it? There isn't anything you can do about it so let's go and do it again!_

"How about... No."

_Please? I mean, come on. What you did was cool. And fun._

"I just want to go.." I quickly decided. "To the park."

_Fine._

I walked out of my apartment.

That's where I lived. A nice, smallish apartment. It was perfect for me; it included one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small kitchen.

Locking the door behind me, I left the apartment building, and walked down the street. The park I was headed towards was only a little less than half a mile away.

I had a hat on my head, in case the ears came out, and some sunglasses on my eyes, as it was really sunny. I walked down the street, my hands in the pockets of my pants. I strolled down the street, only thinking about the park I was going to. I had hoped it would relax me.

But I didn't even make it there.

I heard screaming, lot's of it, too. I turned my head, surprised.

"What's happening?" I asked, running towards the sound. I ran across the street, ending up in front of a building, the screaming buzzing in my ears. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door and ran inside.

A young woman, I would guess in her late twenties, crouched in the corner of the large room. A man, wearing a ski mask held a gun, and pointed it at her.

"Come on! Tell me where he is!" He demanded.

"I don't know!" She begged. "P-please! I don't know where he is!"

"I don't believe you." He cocked the gun, and prepared to shoot.

"STOP!" I shouted. The man turned to looked at me.

"Who do you think you are? Interrupting my business." He yelled. The gun was now pointed at me. I felt a small sensation at the top of my head and knew that the ears and tail had popped out. The thug didn't notice.

"I'm a catastrophe." I said, running forward and kicking the gun out of his hand. "And you're an idiot." I threw a punch at him.

"Ain't nobody gonna talk to me like that. Or hit me!" He punched the air twice as I dodged them easily. I crouched down, straightened my leg out, and swung it to the side, tripping him.

"Ow..." He muttered on the ground now. I quickly found some rope in a nearby section of the building. I used that rope to tie him up. I turned to the woman.

"Call the cops." And with that said. I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all the follows and favorites! And thanks to Whitelion69 for being my first review! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

3. This is Me... Katstrophe

I ended up back at my place soon after that incident. I slipped off the hat and threw it on the floor.

"Now this is serious." I said aloud, mostly to myself, partially to Chloe.

_You bet it! Now we can have some real fun!_

If she was a physical being I would glare at her. "It wasn't fun! It was... entertaining at the most." I admitted.

_Yeah, sure._ She said with a sarcastic tone.

I slunk down on the floor, next to the front door.

_Like, we could be a superhero! Our name would be, Chloe Cat._

"How about no? That would be a terrible name! No offense, but Chloe Cat? Something better, that sounded more... superhero-ish." I said.

_So you're agreeing?_

"I never said that."

_Not directly. But you meant, besides what would you call yourself, or, um, us._

I thought about what I had said to the thug earlier. "Hm... How about Katastrophe, spelled with a K." I suggested.

_Why a K?_

"I don't know, it just seems cooler."

_It doesn't need to sound cool! You're part cat now, that automatically makes you awesome!_

I laughed. "Yeah, sure."

_But seriously, we should, like, we could have a costume and everything. We could be like Iron Man! Without the iron suit of course._

"Even if we did, what kind of costume would it be?" I wondered aloud.

_A cat suit. Duh._

"Don't sass me." I said, putting a finger to my chin. "Alright, we'll try it out, but if the costume doesn't look good, we aren't doing it."

_Yes!_

"You're more excited than me, and this is MY body." I pointed out.

_So?_

"Nevermind," I crossed into my room, pulling out my laptop. "Alright..." I muttered.

I searched through the web, looking for black cat suits. Eventually I found a site that sold skin-tight cat suits, I clicked on the black one and ordered it. I sighed and stared at the wall.

"Well, it won't be here for a few days." I said. I looked back at the computer screen, checking the time.

"Crap!" I ran out, grabbing a coat and rushing out my apartment I made it to the street.

_What? What?! Oh, wait nevermind. You have to go volunteer._

"Mmhmm." I hailed a taxi and went on my way to Paws, an animal shelter I had just started volunteering at.

* * *

*****TIME LAPSE***

For the past couple of days, I had been volunteering at the animal shelter, hoping they'd have an opening for a job, I wasn't exactly rich.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor of the apartment building. I pulled out my key from my pocket and stuffed it into the lock, turning it and opening the door. Before I could even step into my apartment, I tripped over a package.

I reached down and picked it up, smiling while doing so.

"It's here, finally." I said, I walked in and shut the door behind me. I ripped open the packaging and held out the piece of cloth. It was black, with a sort of mesh fabric between strips of cloth on the arms and part of the torso. The frabic was smooth, and a little bit stretchy.

"Should I try it now?" I wondered aloud.

_Of course! I wanna see you in it._

I crossed it to my little room and slipped it on. It stretched a bit to fit me skin-tight and perfectly. I moved around in it a bit, trying to get used to the new feel of the black fabric. I half ran into my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"This doesn't look half bad." I leaned my head to one side. "Hm..."

_I like it._ Chloe stated.

"Yeah, let's see how it works with flips and stuff, though." I moved into my living room where there was more space. I leaned into a back bend. I kicked my legs up, completing it with a flip. "I think it's fine."

_Mmhmmm..._

"Great well, I'm gonna change back into my regular clothes." And I did exactly that.

Soon, it was night, and it was dark. I listened to the silence for a moment.

"You know Chloe, I was no one before. But now I know, this is me... Katastrophe. From now on, Justice might be catastrophic, but it will be right."

I turned out the light and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So the some of the Avengers finally appear in this chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Read & Review please!**

* * *

4. Only the Good Die Young

Several months have passed since I have begun my, journey for justice, I suppose.

I did well in both my lives. I finally got a job at the animal shelter and was making some good money. I've made a friend or two that wasn't an animal and my life had come to a real good point for me.

And all before eight in the evening.

Then, I was usually on a roof, dressed as Katastrophe, listening for the cries of crime. My life was going pretty swell, until today.

I had just cornered a car thief. He was backed up in an alley, trying desperately to climb up the brick building's wall.

"That's not going to work." I said playfully as I slowly got closer to him. He pulled out a switch blade and tossed it between his hands, he was probably trying to seem threatening. It didn't work.

I grabbed a ribbon from my waist and tossed the end which caught onto his knife. I pulled the ribbon and his knife fell to the ground. I tossed the end again, and this time I caught onto his hand. I pulled down and he fell on the ground. He was sprawled on his stomach while I began to tie his hands behind his back.

All of a sudden a stream of red light lit up the sky before a red and gold metal figure land a few feet in front of me. Two other people came walking into the alley. Two were dressed in black suits, one of which had a bow slung across his shoulder, the other holding a gun at her side.

I slammed my foot on the back of the car theif to keep him down and looked up at these strange newcomers. My ears twitched and my tail waved anxiously back and forth.

There was an awkward moment where we all just stared at eachother, until one of them spoke up.

"Ma'am, you need to come with us." the guy with the bow and arrow said.

Ooh so scary. I heard Chloe say in my head.

My lips twitched to an almost smile. Someone sent this little gang after me.

"Come here, kitty, kitty." The one I recognized as Iron Man said. I wondered why Iron Man would be here. I laughed a little, softly. Then I jumped to the side of the building and then to the other, until I was at the roof of the building. I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped onto the building next to it. I kept running, my tail keeping my balance and then I stopped.

Iron Man landed next to me, holding onto the red haired lady who was holding a gun. I bit my lip in frustration. I should have known better than to run from someone who was wearing a suit that could fly.

_Great job, Sami. You got us cornered._

**Not my fault!** I thought to Chloe.

_Well it wasn't my fault._

**Yeah, Yeah.**

"No need for this to get messy, Cat Lady." Iron Man said. The red head walked around me, with the gun pointed towards my head. I put my hands behind my hair, which was in a messy bun kept together with two long pins. I stayed still a moment while the rest of their group got up to the roof.

I slowly started to tug on the pins.

_You sure this is a good idea?_

**You got a better idea?**

_No, but these guys look like professionals._

**What are you calling us?! **

_I don't know._

**Maybe you're right, Chloe.**

I realized that while me and Chloe were talking telepathically, the people around me were just staring, awkwardly.

I sighed and put down my hands because they were tired.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We have orders to take you in, miss." Said the arrow guy.

"Orders from who?"

"A bunch of jackasses at S.H.I.E.L.D." Iron Man replied.

"Thanks for the specifics." I retorted, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Look we do this the easy way," The red-head said, she looked at the guy with the bow and arrows, "or we can do this the hard way."

I smirked. **What should I do?! **

_Um... I don't know. Just go with them. Maybe there will be cheese involved._

**Seriously, Chloe?**

_What?_

"Alright take me to these sword people or whatever." I relented.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." The guy with arrows corrected me.

"Sure, whatever." I said. They led me down from the roof and we walked towards a black car that waited by the alley.

"That was a lot easier than I expected." I heard one them murmur to the others.

* * *

The car ride was extremely awkward because I was in the back seat with the bow and arrow man. Nobody said a word. I sat awkwardly my tail pulled to my side. I noticed that my tail and ears were still, probably signaling that I was nervous.

_Awko-Taco._ Chloe said.

**Yeah, taco bout it! **

_You are so lame._

**So are you.**

_I know._

I tapped my fingers to a random beat while I waited for the awkwardness to go away.

The rest of the car ride was silent, besides my inconsistent tapping.

Finally, we arrived at a tall building that looked like it would have nothing but boring offices in it. Boy, was I wrong.

"Normally we wouldn't bring you here so late, but Director Fury felt it was necessary to debrief you as soon as possible." The red head said. They led me to the elevator and we rode it up, with strange elevator music playing. But when is elevator music not strange?

_Humans listen to wierd music._

**This isn't the kind of music most people listen to, this is elevator music.** I tried to explain to Chloe.

_So you only listen to this when your in an elevator?_

**Yeah pretty much.**

My thoughts with Chloe were inturrupted when the elevator dinged and we walked out. The two spies led me down a hallway before we turned left into an office.

"Hello, Miss Harrison." Said an intimidating man. He was fairly tall, and had an eyepatch which made him look scarier than he needed to be. Then, I realized he knew my last name, even though I was still wearing my little eyemask.

"How did you-" I started but he cut me off.

"We've been watching you for a while, now. I'm Director Fury, and as you may have guessed by now, you are at S.H.I.E.L.D Head Quarters."

"But what is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked immediately.

"Strategic, Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, Logistics Division." He said plainly.

"Yeah, well, why did you bring me here?" I asked, getting to the point now.

"It is possible that we need your, or Katastrophe's help in something."

"Thanks for the specifics." I said for the second time that night. My tail flicked behind me.

"We don't know how exactly you got those," Director Fury signaled towards my tail and ears, "but we would like to figure it out and help you, if you'll help us."

"What exactly would I be helping you with?"

"Just a few small things."

My ears twitched and I took it as a sign to say yes to this man. I would help S.H.I.E.L.D, he did say it was only a few small things.

"Alright. You help me understand why Chloe got stuck in me, and I'll help you."

"Great." He frowned slightly before saying, "But who's Chloe?"

* * *

I had given them a brief description as to who Chloe was and asked if we could continue the discussion later as I was tired. Fury had told me we would talk about it tomorrow and that Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton would show me my new living arrangements. Agent Romanoff was the red head from earlier, and Agent Barton was the one with the bow and arrow previously.

S.H.I.E.L.D. must have assumed I was going to accept the offer, because they had an apartment nearby fully furnished and already stocked with some food, ready for living in. Some one must have a sense of humor because I found a can of cat food in a cabinet.

"Your personal items from your old apartment will be brought here by tomorrow evening." Agent Romanoff told me.

"Thanks." I said. "Erm... Good night."

"Night." she said before leaving.

"Later, Kat." Agent Barton said. Maybe he felt a little more informal now that I had agreed to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s terms.

My tail and ears had dissappeared by then and I went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

The next morning I got up and cooked me an omelet for breakfast. I finished my food and put my dish in the sink carelessly. I decided I would explore around this new place. I walked out of my apartment without looking and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said, looking at the new man. He was definitely handsome with blond hair and blue eyes and a well built body. I couldn't help but stare.

_You're staring a bit creepily._ Chloe informed me.

**And you're not?**

_Nope._

"No problem Ma'am." He smiled at me. "Did you just move in here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just got here last night." I said.

"Well that was a quick move-in."

"I had some help."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Steve Rogers." He introduced. I recognized his name, but I couldn't remember what from.

"Sami Harrison." I told him, we shook hands. "I'm going on a walk, to explore around, do you want to come."

"Sure." He said. We walked downstairs into the lobby of the apartment building. I was looking at everything, grabbing in my surroundings as I hadn't paid attention much the night before since I was so tired.

"So, why'd you move here?" He asked.

"Oh, a job offer came up." I told him.

"That's interesting."

"Yeah."

The conversation went awkward at that point.

"I'm going to head to my apartment, get more settled in." I said to Steve.

"No problem, I guess I'll see you around." He replied.

"Yeah, see you around." I turned and left back for my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Battle Cry

I was at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, getting some training. I was wearing my new suit, which was pretty much my old one with a few improvements.

"Okay, Harrison, this time use the whips to incarcerate the enemy, but first use the butterfly knife to injure them." My instructor said. I nodded and crossed to to the end of the room.

On the opposite side was a mechanical dummy holding knives and other various weapons. There was a table with weapons on it next to me, and I quickly loaded a gun, two knives, and the smooth, metal whips, I placed them all along my suit for easy access.

"And... start!" the instructor called out. I took a deep breath and got a running start. A few steps in, the furry tail and ears popped out and I smiled a little bit. I did a cartwheel and landed a few feet from the dummy, who started throwing knives. I grabbed a handled the lay next to my waist and lashed out a long, smooth whip. It was made of some flexible metal and bent easily to my will.

I threw my arm out, and the whip caught on to the left arm of the dummy. I pulled and the arm was severed instantly. I dodged to the right as a knife was thrown towards me; it nicked my shoulder but I had no time to register it.

I lashed out again, amputating the right arm this time. I jumped, landing on the dummy, my tail swishing wildly behind me. I pressed a little button on the wrist of my right hand sleeve and a small knife shot into my hand. I stabbed the neck of the dummy, where a persons jugular would be.

All of this was done violently, of course.

I stood up and pulled my tail and ears in, which was something I could almost control now. A slow clapping came from my instructor and I turned to face him.

_Yeah! WE ARE SO AWESOME AND BAD ASS._

**Don't swear Chloe, you're to immature to do that.**

_What do you mean immature? I am totally mature._

**If it makes you sleep better.**

_I only sleep when you do._

**That sounded creepy.**

"Good job, Agent Harrison," he said. "You really have come a long way."

"Thanks," I said. "Are we done?"

"Yes, go home for now. Have a good evening," He called out to me as a I walked out of the training area. I headed to the locker room and took off my suit; I layed out all my weapons neatly before packing them up in a duffel bag. I folded the black suit and tucked it inside before zipping the bag closed.

I changed into some regular jeans and blue t-shirt. I rinsed my face, getting my hairline wet. I dried it off with a towel and headed out.

Luckily, my apartment was only a block and a half away from headquarters, so I could easily walk home.

It was nice outside, not too cool but not too warm. The sun was just starting to set and the sky looked like it was on fire. Clouds were doused with pink and orange spots, and a deep red surrounded the sun, which was a quarter of the way behind the horizon. A blue gradient was set in the sky, lighter towards the sun and reaching a beautiful navy blue on the other side.

I crossed through a shortcut to my apartment which was an alley. I suppose it was a little creepy with only one light and trash on both sides of it.

"Hey, pretty," said a gruff voice to my left. I turned and saw a man there, his brown jacket was ripped and there were holes in his jeans. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and pointed it at me.

_What an idiot._

**Shush. **

"I want your wallet and any jewelry," he demanded.

"And I want world peace, but we don't always get what we want," I said. He attacked with a quick jerk in his arm, but I grabbed his wrist, preventing him from advancing on me. I smiled.

My ears and tail popped out and I could see his eyes widen in fear and shock.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I chuckled a bit.

**Oh god, I sound like a psychopath.**

_Yeah you kind of do._

I pushed the man back and threw a punch to his gut. I turned around and started to walk away, but I felt a tug on my tail.

"Seriously?" I said.

I turned around and kicked him hard against the wall. I pressed my arm against his neck.

"That hurt." I said. I pushed him farther against the wall and left, my tail and ears pulled inside and I walked the rest of the way to my apartment.

**Time for sleep**

_Omigosh yes! That's my favorite part of the day ,_ Chloe yelled in my mind.

"Ouch! Be quiet." I said. I changed into pajamas and lied down to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I received a call. I was in the middle of drinking a cup of coffee when my S.H.I.E.L.D issued phone rang. I was startled for a mintue because I wasn't supposed to be on call, I was still training.

I hesitantly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I said warily.

"Agent Harrison. This is Agent Romanoff. We're calling you in on a mission."

"But I'm still in training," I replied.

"Director Fury is aware of that, but he thinks you can help out," Agent Romanoff said.

"What's the mission?"

"We'll fill you in on the way there. A car will pick you up in five minutes. Pack your suit." Then she hung up and I stood there with my mouth open. Then after a minute I realized I had to get my stuff together and I rushed to my room. I grabbed my duffel bag and double checked my weapons and suit. Everything was good.

_Don't forget to finish your coffee._

"Screw the coffee," I said as I dumped the rest of it down my sink. I checked my watch, two minutes till the car came. I grabbed a protein bar for the trip and started down to the lobby.

**I wonder what the mission is.**

Probably nothing fun. I nodded, I was probably not going to be doing much. According to S.H.I.E.L.D. I was not mission ready, even though before them I had been doing fine on my own.

I reached the lobby and walked outside. The cool, morning air felt good on my face. I took a deep breath in.

"Hey, Sami!" I turned and saw Steve running up to me. "It's Sami, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just a short trip," I said. It wasn't a lie. I couldn't tell him the truth, I barely knew him and I doubt he'd believe me.

_Yeah a trip, AKA mission, for a secret government agency, you know. So a short trip, totally. _

**Stop being sarcastic, it's rude.**

_I can be rude to you all I want, you can't get rid of me._

**Chloe, I'm warning you. I will give the silence treatment.**

_Fine._

"Me too," he smiled.

"I'm just waiting for a car," I said, hoping he might go away.

"Me too, actually!" he said. "That's a weird coincidence."

"Yeah." I pursed my lips.

A black car came around the corner and the window rolled down. Agent Coulson was in the driver's seat. I was kind of expecting Agent Romanoff, but I decided not to argue.

"Steve! You met Agent Harrison, that's great. Okay, let's go guys." He greeted. I looked over at Steve a little shocked. He looked back at me the same way. He got in the backseat first and I followed. An awkward silence filled the car.

"So you work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asked.

"Uh, yeah. And so do you, apparently." I said.

"Yup."

* * *

We were on an airplane next. Me and Steve sat on opposite sides and Agent Coulson was standing. Both Steve and I received information on the others joining our 'team'.

Dr. Bruce Banner. AKA the Hulk.

Steve Rogers. My neighbor. AKA Captain America.

Tony Stark. AKA Iron Man

Natasha Romanoff. AKA Black Widow.

Clint Barton. AKA Hawkeye.

Thor Odinson, who was a demigod. But he hadn't responded to any call to him. So they didn't think he would be able to help much.

So I'm being put on a team with a bunch of superheroes, great. I wonder if any others are my neighbors too.

_No, just Captain America over there. Man, you should of read the comics._

**Well this is filling me in just fine, thank you.**

Chloe shut up and went back to looking at the profiles. I slid my finger across the tablet and looked at the 'enemy'.

Loki. Black long hair, green eyes and a mischievous look to him. He stole the tesseract, which was some sort of power source with potential to wipe out the planet. Great.

"So Banner?" Steve said and I looked up from my stuff.

"He was trying to replicate the serum used on me?" Steve asked Coulson.

"Yeah, alot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. He thought the key to Erskine's serum was through Gamma radiation."

"Didn't go his way, though." Steve commented.

"Not so much. But when he's not that thing, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Coulson said.

Steve looked up, confused.

"He's a really smart..person." Coulson added. "I got to say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I mean I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean I was present while you were unconsious from the ice."

I tried not to laugh.

**Wow. Awkward.**

_Yeah, talk about it._

"It's such an honor to have you on board this.."

"I hope I'm the man for the job," said Steve.

"Oh you are." Coulson continued.

I couldn't listen any further, I was just waiting for Coulson to kiss Steve already.

_Maybe we should just leave the two of them alone._

I breathed hard through my nose, barely preventing a snort.

Half an hour later, I was filled in on everyone, and we had arrived at our destination. I exited the plane and realized we were on some sort of ship, surrounded by water. I could feel a pulsing on my head and I grabbed it to try and prevent the ears from coming out.

_There's water... EVERYWHERE! What do we do, what do WE DO?_

I winced at Chloe's loud voice.

**Calm the freak down! You're hurting my head.**

_Well sorry,but I don't want to take a bath._

"You okay, Sami?" Steve asked. This was the first he really talked to my since we had boarded the plane.

"Fine, yeah. Just... way in over my head here." I said. "Chloe doesn't really like large bodies of water."

"Chloe? Oh yeah, that's the uh," he pointed to my head, "the cat, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed. I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw who I recognized as Dr. Banner. He and Steve shook hands.

"The word is you can find the tesseract, Dr. Banner." Steve says.

"Is that the only word about me?" Dr. Banner said.

"The only one I care about." Steves said. I shook Bruce's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sami Harrison." I introduced.

"Bruce Banner." he looked away as Agent Romanoff approached us.

"Gentlemen, Harrison, you might want to step inside minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." she said. A loud sound whirred as the turbines started to move.

"Is this a submarine?" asked Steve.

_Oh, god, I hope not._

"Really? They want me in a metal, pressurized container?" Bruce commented. We walked to the edge and my heart skipped a beat and my cat and tail popped out. The engines came up from out the water and I got splashed. I screamed, to my despite, and hopped back.

"No, no, this is much worse," Banner joked as the Helicarrier rose up into the sky.

"Um, Sami, your..." Steve started as he pointed to my head. My hands subconsciously reached the top of my head and my ears twitched.

"That happens... uh, I'm gonna go inside," I said as I started walking away. I could feel my tail swishing behind me and closed my eyes for a second, pulling them back in.

**That was kinda embarrassing.**

_You know, I hate water, but heights, I can deal with. I thought we were going under for a second. That was pure terror, there, it was._

I had walked in the main part of the helicarrier, where Nick Fury was waiting.

"Agent Harrison," He greeted.

"Director Fury," I nodded back. He turned to one of his screens and did a few swipes.

"I'm sending you out now, to Stuttgart, Germany. 51% match. It's not for sure yet, but if you need help I'll send it in a few, if we get better face matching." Fury told me. "Get your ballgown out, Harrison, you're going to need it."

* * *

15 minutes later, I was arriving to 28 Konigstrasse in Stuttgart, Germany. There was a party being held there and I was going for insurance. Fury had sent other agents to a few other possible hit place, but he told me he had a feeling about this one.

I was dressed in a midnight blue gown. It was strapless, and tight around my waist and fell out around me. The skirt was sort of drapey and very fancy. I, of course, wore jewelry to match. I entered the ballroom and stood, listening to the German speaker and the orchestra.

I felt a little buzz in my ear and reached my hand up to fix the volume in my comm. device.

"Agent Harrison, we have a 79% match to Loki being in Germany. We're sending in Rogers, he'll be there shortly to assist."

**Great, Loki's here. Dammit.**

Don't matter, we can take him down any day.

I looked around the large room and looked for any signs of Loki. Then I saw him walking to the stairs with a melancholy look on his face. He was wearing a black suit and a printed scarf, which I thought was wierd for a demigod to be wearing. He grinned and fixed his grip on the staff in his hand. I stepped forward, but he had already knocked out the guard. People began running and screaming, and getting in my way.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed, but no one listened.

_Idiots. They're going to get themselves killed!_

**I guess they're just human. And we always panic.**

_Not you._

**That's because of you.**

I kept walking towards Loki, who was holding some weird metal thing over the eye of the speaker. He was smiling as everyone panicked and ran out. When he was done, he put the thing in his pocket and started walking outside. A gold light shimmered around him and his clothes changed. He had a strange hat on now that looked like reindeer antlers.

He walked straight past me and outside.

**Wow. I feel invisible.**

_You feel invisible? Nobody can even see me anymore!_

**Not my fault.**

I followed Loki outside and stood awkwardly behind him as he yelled at the people in the street.

"Kneel before me!" He shouted as duplicate images of him appeared. Everyone was now trapped in some sort of pentagon shape. People slowly started to kneel before him.

"Is this not simpler?" he asked. "Is this not your natural state?"

He went on about how it was human nature to bow before their king and blah blah blah.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked behind him. I poked his shoulder. He turned around and laughed a little at me.

"And who are you? Another pathetic human? Kneel down before me if you do not want to get hurt." he said to me.

"I would, but I'm not completely human," I said innocently.

"Then what are you?"

"Better than you." I popped out my ears and tail and ripped the dress off, underneath it I was wearing my suit.

"A cat human hybrid? How disgusting and disgraceful." Loki laughed.

_What a douche bag._

"At least I'm not a Frost Giant raised as an Asgardian."

He frowned a little.

"I did my research," I added. I smiled sarcastically as I pulled out a knife on him.

"That won't do much to me," He said as he waved it away. It fell out of my hands and on to the floor ten feet away from me. I threw a punch towards him and countered back. I jumped on my hands, almost like a push up, and kicked my legs counter clockwise until I got the momentum to stand back up. I kicked him back and he stumbled.

Then I heard a jet fly by and Captain jumped to the ground.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain said.

"Ah, the man out of time," Loki smiled.

"He's not the one out of time." I said, Loki looked up and saw the jet. I backed out of the way as Steve charged Loki and Loki retaliated.

I think I'm done here.

I heard rock music blasting through the PA system of the jet and I looked up to see Iron Man flying down to where we were. He blasted Loki back and readied his weapons system.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." he said. Loki raised his hands in defeat and his clothes changed to what they were before.

"Good move," Iron man said.

We loaded everyone back on the plane and flew away as a storm started to form. Lightning covered the sky until we heard a loud thump on the top of the plane. Someone was here.


End file.
